Survivor: Costa Rica
Survivor: Costa Rica is the third season of User5's Survivor ''series. The cast was announced on August 1st, 2013. The series took place in the Santa Rosa National Park in Costra Rica. The eighteen castaways were split into three tribes. The original tribes were named after local animals: Tucan, Tiburon and Tortuga. This theme was continued by Kyliejay who named the merged tribe Borcura (Barricuda). This was the first season to feature three starting tribes. In addition, this was the first season to feature a Survivor Auction, where contestants could purchase game relatefd items.Marthean purchased idol at the auction, while Kyliejay and Sackeshi found the hidden immunity idols at camp. After 18 days, Kyliejay defeated TravisTheSurvivor in a 6-1 jury vote to earn the title of sole survivor. Sackeshi returned to play in South Africa. Contestants The Game 1 Kyliejay played a hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes against her were not counted. '''Episode 1: "JBullshit"' The contestants were split into three tribes: Tibruon, Tortuga and Tucan. On the Tucan tribe tomyirawan, DrPepsi, tomyirawan and AlaskanFireDragon formed an early alliance. Sackeshi got to work on his tribe too asking every member for a final 2 deal. At the challenge Tortuga blew an early lead. However, the Tucan tribe elected to give them immunity, due to their annoyance with Tiburon's poor attendance. DrPepsi wanted to vote sportsgeek12 out but, AlaskanFireDragon blamed JBull for the loss and was able to convince his alliance to vote for JBull. When AlaskanFireDragon was banned he recieved votes from sportgeek12 and MicklePickle20. However, Jbull was unable to coordinate a vote with them and was the first castaway voted out 3-2-1. Episode 2: "That is Such a Lie" Seeing AlaskanFireDragon's absence as a chance to take control DrPepsi allied himself with MicklePickle20. Together with tomyirawan they plotted to vote off sportsgeek12. At the challenge Tortuga dominated and repaid Tucan from the last challenge by giving them immunity. Sackeshi also received an idol clue from willisgotgame by promising to take him to the end. Sportsgeek12 made a last minute attempt by urging people to vote off the absent AlaskanFireDragon, however, DrPepsi's plan prevailed and sportsgeek12 was sent home in a 3-2 vote. Episode 3: "At Any Cost" At the challenge the tribes were tasked with creating a tribal flag, the tribe with the best flag would win immunity and the designer would recieve an idol clue. Surace created the winning for Tortuga sending Tiburon and Tucan to tribal council. AlaskanFireDragon felt guilty about being banned and not helping his tribe in challenges. He volunteered to leave instead of having one of his tribemates voted off. Tucan was intially conflicted on how to vote, smackdownisblue wanted to target willisgotgame for being rude while the rest of the tribe did not want to vote out an active competitor. However, when willisgotgame blew up at tribal council, he was voted out 3-1-1-1. Episode 4: "Master Manipulator" Before the challenge a tribe swapped was announced. Surace, MicklePickle20, Avatar20, ThatLoudDodrio and get_right71 became the new Tucan; Sackeshi, KylieJay and TravistheSurvivor went to Tiburon; ilikebugs, crazypot12, tomyirawan, smackdownisblue, DrPepsi and marthean were put on Tortuga. At the challenge Tucan won a scavanger hunt, get_right71 gave the second tribal immunity to Tiburon, to protect his ally Sackeshi. However, back at camp Sackeshi revealed that he had no plans of working with get_right71 and lied to him for immunity. Surace, another one of Sackeshi's thought he was disingenuous and began plotting to take out his allies. At the new Tortuga tribe ilikebugs was seen as a non-contributer by his tribe. He was voted out 3-1-1-1. Episode 5: "Banned" Prior to the challenge Surace got in trouble with the local authorities and was unable to fully participate. The three tribes competed to see who could get the most support for their tribe. Despite being the smallest tribe Tiburon won the challenge and gave the second immunity to Tortuga. In addition, Sackeshi continued to offer other players final 3 deals so that he could better control the game.Sackeshi sought to strengthen his position in the game by asking Tucan to vote off surace, who he felt was thier biggest challenge threat. surace tried to save himself but due to inability to participate was voted off 3-1-1. Episode 6: "50-50" At the challenge the tribes searched for coins. For one dollar any player could anonymously purchase their tribe's hidden immunity idol. After getting his tribe off to a strong start Sackeshi purchased the Tiburon Hidden Immunity Idol. Sackeshi continued to dominate the challenge collecting lots of coins to put hsi tribe well ahead. Despite a large lead he expressed his frustration that the rest of his tribe was not as active as him. Tiburon won the challenge sending Tortuga and Tucan to tribal council. tomyirawan felt in danger at the Tortuga tribe fearing that he was at the bottom of the tribe. However, both tribes chose to vote off their weakest members Tucan voting out MicklePickle20 and Tortuga eliminating crazypot12, 3-1 and 2-1-1-1 respectively. Episode 7: "A Plan in Motion" A merger of the three tribes was announced following tribal council. While celebrating Avatar20 accidently disturbed multiple tortoises, causing them to stampede and injure him. Avatar20 injuries require a medical evacuation. The remaining contestants competed to name the tribe. Kyliejay suggested Boruca and won the challenge and a clue to the hidden immunity idol. smackdownisblue and tomyirawan also received clues. DrPepsi strengthed his alliance with tomyirawan by bringing in marthean. The three of them targeted get_right71 feeling he was the biggest threat. However, Sackeshi disagreed and went after tomyirawan. He was able to get former tribemates Kyliejay and TravisTheSurvivor, in addition to smackdownisblue to vote with him. To further secure his position Sackeshi played the hidden immunity on himself. Sackeshi's plan was sucessfull and tomyirawan went home in a 4-3-1-1 vote. Episode 8: "Biggest Villain" The castaways took part in a Survivor auction: Kyliejay purchased an advantage in the challenge, Sackeshi bought a clue to the hidden immunity idol and marthean purchased a hidden immunity idol and a dirty bottle of water. At the challenge the castaways had to balance balls on a platform, Kyliejay won her second straight immunity challenge. Back at camp Sackeshi targeted DrPepsi for not voting with him last time, hoping to keep the original Tortuga tribe strong TravisTheSurvivor and Kyliejay voted with him. DrPepsi tired of Sackeshi's manipulations allied himself with get_right71 and marthean against Sackeshi. The first vote tied 3-3-1-1. Sackeshi tried to make himself a victim to get people to save him. However, DrPepsi called out his decitfullness an Sackeshi was sent home in a unanimous 6-0 revote. Episode 9: "I Came and I Conquered" At the challenge the castaways competed in a game of hot potato eliminating one contestant each round. At the final two of the challenge, TravisTheSurvivor and Kyliejay chose to share immunity. Back at camp many of the castaways expressed relief that Sackeshi was no longer in the game and pondered their own final 2 deals. TravisTheSurvivor had deals with Kyliejay and get_right71, while Kyliejay had an additional deal with DrPepsi. The five person alliance of Kyliejay, TravisTheSurvivor, DrPepsi, get_right71 and marthean split the votes to counter a possible idol play. No idol was played and smackdownisblue went home in a 4-1-1-1 vote. Episode 10: "I'm Screwed" At the challenge the remaining players were polled on a series of questions about their tribemates, those who answered in the majority scored a point. Planning to vote ThatLoudDodrio out next many of the players through him under the bus during the challenge. In addition, Kyliejay was voted the nicest player as well as most likely to win. DrPepsi won the challenge and his first individual immunity necklace. Back at camp Kyliejay francically searched for the idol fearing that she would need it to stay in the game at the final 5. She was unable to find it before tribal council, however her five person alliane stuck together to vote off ThatLoudDodrio 5-1. Episode 11: "Kill Me" After tribal Kyliejay shared her idol clues with TravisTheSurvivor with his help she was able to locate the hidden immunity idol. At the challenge the players bid for the opportunity to do tasks in a certain amount of time. When a castaway sucessfully completed a tasks all of the other competitors got a strike, however if they failed to complete the task the person doing it would receive a strike. Kyliejay threw the challenge to Travis in order to pay him back for helping her find the hidden immunity idol. Both Kyliejay and TravisTheSurvivor were conflicted about going to the end each other fearing that each would lose to the other. However, they resolved to make that decision at the final 3 after eliminating Dr.Pepsi and marthean. At tribal council both marthean and Kyliejay played their idols on themselves. DrPepsi's and marthean's votes for Kyliejay did not count, while Kyliejay's, TravisTheSurvivor's and get_right71's votes for DrPepsi did. DrPepsi became the 5th jury member by a 3-0 vote. Voting History